


Fruitcake?

by geminiangel



Series: 2018 NCIS Happy Holidays Advent Calendar [20]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 22:58:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17089346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geminiangel/pseuds/geminiangel
Summary: Nope





	Fruitcake?

"Yes!" Tony said loudly.

"What are you happy about, DiNozzo?"

"It finally came." Gently Tony lifted a small circular object from the box.

Gibbs narrowed his eyes looking at it. "It's a fruitcake."

"It's not just a fruitcake." Tony said in an offended tone. "This is a "Great-Aunt Bess' Traditionally Prepared and Aged Special Homemade Heavenly Pecan Fruitcake."

"It's a fruitcake." Gibbs repeated.

"It is a fruitcake the way a bicycle is transportation." Tony eyed it lovingly. "There are only so many of these made a year. You have to be on their list to get one. I've been on standby to the list for over five years."

"To buy a fruitcake."

"A "Great-Aunt Bess' Traditionally Prepared and Aged Special Homemade Heavenly Pecan Fruitcake," Gibbs." Tony said in exasperation. "If you don't show the proper respect, I won't share it with you."

"That's alright. I already have my own fruitcake." Gibbs snickered in his coffee.


End file.
